The invention relates to foamed articles and non-foam flexible materials formed from ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers and maleic anhydride.
Ethylene-vinyl acetate (EVA) copolymers provide materials that can be processed like other thermoplastics, but which approach a rubbery character in softness and elasticity. EVA copolymers are generally soft materials. However, materials containing EVA copolymers can be difficult to process due to the tackiness of the material.
Generally, polymer materials can be used to produce a variety of articles including foams. Foamed polymeric materials have a variety of uses. For example, natural rubber latex foams provide soft materials for body contact and the application of cosmetics. Polyvinyl chloride (PVC) plastisol foams can have a soft, durable feel that simulates leather to the touch. Open cell foams based on polyurethanes have been made suitable for many applications, such as cushions for packaging, automotive applications, home bedding, filters (e.g., for air conditioners), applicators (e.g., for shoe polish), or sound attenuating panels (e.g., for rooms or speakers).